


The Halfblood Princess

by oftencarefulyetsorry



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Some Deaths, all characters eventually, relationships to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftencarefulyetsorry/pseuds/oftencarefulyetsorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first bomb dropped in 2052, destroying the majority of the muggle world instantly. As a way to protect themselves, the Ministry of Magic passed an amendment to the International Statute of Secrecy, banning witches and wizards from revealing the wizarding world to anyone, including spouses and family members. To do so, would be treason……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is completely unbeta'd, and I haven't written anything in years, consider yourself warned. Also, the plot is barely developed at this point (or at least I keep changing my mind) and this is the only written chapter so far. That means updates might take a while. I also apologize to anyone who does like this if I end up abandoning this work....I am severely guilty of doing that many times. So yeah, read review, leave kudos, criticism etc. (Also if anyone is interested in becoming a beta/ plot developer/ let me know. 
> 
> (P.S. 1st chapter is a lot of world building and background development. Sorry)

_The first bomb dropped in 2052, destroying the majority of the muggle world instantly. As a way to protect themselves, the Ministry of Magic passed an amendment to the International Statute of Secrecy, banning witches and wizards from revealing the wizarding world to anyone, including spouses and family members. To do so, would be treason……_

* * *

 

Clarke Griffin stared out her window on the Hogwarts Express, her eyes taking in the bright green Scottish countryside as it blurred past. Her fingers absentmindedly fiddled with the buckle of the unfamiliar watch that was strapped to left wrist. This would be her fourth year going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a journey normally full of joyful anticipation. This year was different. Instead of excitement, turmoil churned deep within her stomach as she tried to keep the anguished tears at bay.

The door to Clarke’s compartment creaked open, briefly drawing her attention from the window. As she saw who had disturbed her silence, she hardened her gaze and turned away. “What are you doing here, Wells?” She grounded out harshly. Despite the obvious lack of invitation, the boy, Wells, shut the door behind himself and sat down on the bench across from Clarke.

 “You’ve ignored my letters all summer.”

“Gee, I wonder why.” Clarke rolled her eyes, not bother to look at Wells, missing the anguish that was spread across his face.

“Look, I’m…I’m sorry. I can’t stand you being mad at me. I know I got your father arrested and I can’t-“ Clarke turned quickly to face Wells.

“They didn’t just arrest him! They executed him! And it’s all your fault! I’m not mad at you.” She said standing. “I hate you!”

Clarke ran from the compartment, wiping her face trying and failing to stop the tears that were running down her cheeks. She didn’t know where she was going but once she entered the next train car she saw her friend, Finn, sitting across from large black boy, looking over a gleaming gold badge. She knocked briefly on the doorframe and forced a smile onto her face. “Hey, got room for one more?” She asked. Finn looked up instantly and flashed a huge smile.

“Of course! Lincoln this is Clarke, my… friend! Clarke this is Lincoln, he just became prefect!” Finn introduced excitedly.

“Someone has to cover up all the messes you get yourself into. So, Clarke, you’re a Gryffindor, right? I think I played against you in Quidditch last year.” Lincoln asked, shifting over a bit on the bench to make room for Clarke to sit down.

“Yeah, well I was only a substitute last year, but I’m going to be a full-time chaser this year.” Clarke with the first real smile she’s had in months. Quidditch was just about the only thing Clarke wasn’t dreading.

“That’s great! Finn’s going to be joining Hufflepuff’s team as the new keeper this year too.” He nudged Finn with his knee in jest.

“Don’t go telling her!” Finn joked, smirking at Clarke, “I’m the new secret weapon. We’re going to win the cup for sure this year, when the other teams can’t get a single point past this.” Finn lifted up his arms to make his muscles flex. Lincoln let out a roaring laugh at his friend’s attempt to look buff.

“Oh, I’m sure Octavia will have something to say about that.” Clarke said, trying to hold back her own laughter.

“Octavia Blake? She’s a beater right?” Lincoln asked, getting a hold of himself.

“Not just a beater, she’s Captain too.” Clarke smiled with pride for her friend. “It must have pissed off Anya so much to find out she was beat by a fourth year.”

“Well that’s good news for us, if there’s animosity among the Gryffindors.” Finn and Lincoln both smiled at the thought.

A comfortable silence overtook the compartment after that. However, the quiet allowed Clarke’s thoughts to once again return to her father. Her father was just a simple muggle engineer with the drive to help anyone and everyone that he could. Unfortunately, that drive overtook his self-preservation and drove him to make a fatal mistake.

* * *

 

Muggles were not allowed to know about the wizarding world, but when Clarke started showing signs of magical aptitude, Abigail Griffin didn’t have in in her heart to hide this part of herself, and now her daughter, from her husband. Jake Griffin was excited to learn all about the world his wife had come from and he found new ways to integrate the magical world with the muggle world within their home, constantly tinkering with magical items and muggle alike. When the tensions in the muggle world broke out into a war, Jake signed up right away to help. As a military engineer, Jake used his knowledge of magical items to build weapons that were unstoppable to muggles. He had a country and family to protect, no matter the cost. Unfortunately, the Ministry of Magic caught wind of these unexplainable weapons and with a little inside information, they tracked down Jake Griffin. For violating the Statute of Secrecy and putting countless muggles in harm’s way through the use of magical technology, Jake Griffin was executed.

Clarke only ever told her best friend, Wells Jaha, what her father was up to. He was the only person who could have turned him in to the Ministry of Magic. Not to mention, the current minister was Thelonious Jaha, Wells’s father.

* * *

 

The train slowed as it pulled into the platform, all the students tripping over each other as they rushed to the doors. Clarke much less enthusiastically trailed behind the others, in no rush to leave the quiet compartment behind. Her dark thoughts had dimmed her mood and weighed heavily over shoulders. She held tightly onto her trunk as she approached the carriages, but the handle instantly dropped from her hand when she saw the dark winged creatures before her.

“Seeing the Threstrals for the first time always comes as a shock.” Octavia said as she wrapped her arms around Clarke from behind in a comforting embrace. Clarke immediately broke down, tears streamed down her face as she quickly turned and clung onto her friend.

“Hey, it’s going to be alright. You’re going to be okay.” Octavia rubbed her hand soothingly over her friends back, trying to comfort her.

“I…can’t believe….He’s really gone, Octavia” Clarke gasped through the tears. Octavia, who never knew her father and had not been very close with her mother, simply kept holding Clarke. She tightened her hold, trying to best to sooth the misery coming from each sob. “You know Bell and I will always be there for you.” She said softly.

Clarke and Octavia were sorted into Gryffindor and had been roommates and best friends since first year. Bellamy, Octavia’s brother who was two years older than the girls, was in Slytherin. Despite being in rival houses, Bellamy was still a close friend to Clarke. When the Blakes lost their mother during an attack on Diagon Alley, Bellamy immediately took guardianship of his then thirteen year old sister and found a low level security job in order to support them. He had been ready to give up all his dream of becoming an Auror so that his sister could continue with her education. Fortunately, though, with the help of Headmaster Kane, and reparations from the terrorists’ family estate, both teenagers were given significant scholarships that allowed them to finish their education at Hogwarts. The Blakes had spent the entire summer after their mother’s death with the Griffins as they tried to get themselves back on their feet, which solidified a formidable bond among the three teenagers.

“Thanks. “ Clarke said as she wiped her eyes.  She turned to pick up her trunk and took deep breath. “We better get going or we’ll miss the feast.” Clarke headed swiftly to the waiting carriage with Octavia sprinting quickly to catch up.

“Hey, you don’t have to be like that with me. I may have never been close with my mother, what with her telling her family I didn’t exist for my entire childhood, but I still miss her sometimes. I understand Clarke.”

Clarke sighed and slowed down as she climbed into the waiting coach. “I know you do O, but I can’t spend the whole year crying about what can’t be changed. What’s done is done.” Clarke’s eyes avoided Octavia’s. She knew that if she looked at her friend, the hard shell she needed to surround herself with would crumble.

“It’s only been a few months, you’re allowed to grieve. I mean, if something ever happened to Bell I don’t know how I would…….” She trailed off, “I’m just saying that you don’t have to be strong in front of me.”

“I know that, I do, and I appreciate it.” Clarke said.

“Good.”

Silence overtook the coach then and all that could be heard was the squeaking wheel of the carriage as it was pulled through the night towards the castle. “So, have you spoken with Wells? He was looking for you on the train.” Octavia asked, breaking the silence.

“Octavia.” Clarke warned. Octavia was the only one of Clarke’s friend of whose letters she had responded to over the summer. She was the only one who knew the whole story of what happened with her dad. She knew exactly what Wells had done.

“I know, but he’s your best friend.”

“You’re my best friend.” Clarke said immediately. Then she looked slyly at Octavia. “I met Lincoln Hill on the train today. Finn introduced us. I could probably get him to introduce you as well.”

“I know you’re trying to change the subject. However, I’m going to let it slide. Just. This. Once.” Octavia smiled, happy to see some of her old friend peeking through. “So stop keeping me in suspense, what’s he like?”

“You’ve got no chance.”

“As much of a chance as you’ve got with Finn Collins?” Octavia commented, making Clarke blush, “Anyway, if he’s like any other male, I won’t have any trouble. All I need is for you to distract Bell and keep him out of my way.”

“No Octavia, he’s different from your past hookups. Lincoln is a Prefect, a Hufflepuff Prefect at that. I don’t see this little crush of yours going anywhere.”

“So he’s not a lowlife Slytherin scumbag looking for one night stand? Fine by me, I need a change of scenery. The bad boys aren’t doing it for me anymore”

“Since when? You were hooking up with Atom just last week.” Clarke eyed Octavia in disbelief.

“Well, then I saw Lincoln.”

“Saw him? Where? Doing what?”

“I may or may not have been at Bell’s summer quidditch league practice.”

“Did Bellamy know you went to his practice just to scope out guys?’ Clarke asked, rolling her eyes.

“Of course not. I told him I needed a new broom and wanted to see how a range of them worked out.” Octavia smiled brilliantly at her own genius.

“He seriously fell for that? Your brother is thicker than I thought.”

“Just when it comes to quidditch. But it wasn’t a complete lie. I do need a new broom if I want to get into the big leagues. Indra said that if I impress her this season, she’ll think about calling in a friend of hers from the Kestrels. Not that that’s not completely vague or anything. Impress Indra? Yeah, I’m going to need all the help I can get.”

“And it doesn’t hurt if it comes in the form of a big buff Hufflepuff beater, does it?”

“It really doesn’t.” Octavia laughed.

* * *

The start-of-term feast was perhaps the best meal Hogwarts had to offer. Clarke believed this to be true, even after spending Christmas holiday in the castle two years ago. The amount of food was staggering in both quantity and variety. Roasts of every kind were stacked high on silver platters on each and every table. Mashed, roasted, and boiled potatoes all sat in bowls spread in between the platters. The smells gathered together to form a truly heavily scent that wafted right into Clarke’s nostrils as Octavia dragged her over to the Gryffindor table.

There, Anya, the Head Girl, was looking at something on her cousin Lexa’s arm. As she noticed Clarke and Octavia’s approach, Lexa quickly rolled down her sleeve. Lexa was the same year as Clarke and Octavia, but as a Ravenclaw, the girls didn’t interact with her all that much. She was quiet and kept to herself and didn’t to seem to have any other friends other than her cousin.

“Sup bitches!” Octavia sat down right next to Anya, getting right into her space.

“Octavia, oh how I missed your delightful presence these last few months.” Anya said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Lexa stood up and nodded her goodbye as she silently left to head to her own table.

“She didn’t have to leave.” Octavia said as Anya shoved her off.

“The banquet is about to begin, although if it was to simply get away from you, I certainly couldn’t blame her.” Anya straightened her robes and picked off an invisible piece of lint with disgust.

“Come on An, aren’t you going to congratulate me on becoming captain? Now, we’re pretty much guaranteed to win this year.”

“While I will agree that you are superior to Tristan in many ways and I am very happy to see him go, I wouldn’t recite any victory speeches just yet. In fact Indra told me that if you don’t improve your left hand defense skills, we won’t even beat Ravenclaw, whose beater isn’t even 100lbs soaking wet.”

Octavia pouted at the criticism from her mentor and slumped in her seat.

“However, I will congratulate you, Clarke. Beating out Quint for the open chaser spot was no easy feat.” Anya said with the barest hint of a smile breaking through her usually stoic expression.

“Thank you.” Clarke gladly accepted the high praise from her teammate, especially since Anya did not hand out compliments lightly. Her attention, however, was quickly drawn to the front of the room.

“Welcome! Welcome!” Headmaster Kane greeted from the podium. “I hope you all had a wonderful summer break and are now ready to continue studying for your O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. But before we crack open the books and break out our quills we should all give a warm welcome to our lovely staff.” The professors and faculty in question streamed out from both sides of the Great Hall and joined the headmaster on the stage.

“First off, our head of house; Gryffindor Head of House Professor Indra, who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, Slytherin Head, Professor Tsing our lovely Potions Master, In Ravenclaw, Professor Sinclair, our Transfiguration expert, and my very own mother Vera Kane, our resident Magical Historian for Hufflepuff. Others that will be joining us once again is Professor Nyko, in charge of Herbology, Professor Titus, master of Charms, Mister Jackson, our resident healer, and our Flying instructor and Quidditch referee, Madame Byrne.” The hall broke out a thunderous applause as each teacher sat down.

“Now before the sorting, I just want to say a few words…”

“Just a few?” Octavia whispered. “He said the same thing last year and I’m pretty sure his opening speech was over twenty minutes." Clarke kicked her under the table and shushed her before looking back to the podium.

****

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! Also, can we talk abut that plot twist from the last episode? So stoked!
> 
> Now onto the next chapter:
> 
> Dying Friendships. Defense Against the Dark Arts. Desires.

“Uhg, I’m never going to eat that much again.” Octavia whined as they climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower. “Why didn’t you stop me Clarke?” She rubbed her stomach, trying to quell the ache that was beginning in her abdomen.

“You nearly took my hand off when I tried to take that treacle tart from you.” The other girl huffed. “I wasn’t going to try that again.” Clarke stepped onto the shifting staircase right before it quickly switched landings. Octavia grabbed onto the ledge and shoved her hand to her mouth, trying to stem the oncoming nausea.

“Why do the staircases have to move? Why do we even have staircases? We should just have a floo that leads straight into the common room.” Octavia grunted as she tugged her robe from where it got stuck between the stair case and the landing.

“Maybe because that would be a serious security issue? Boys aren’t even allowed up the girls’ staircase and you want anyone to be able to walk right into the common room?”

“Not just anyone.” Octavia smirked, causing Clarke to roll her eyes. “I don’t get why we’re so divided anyway. There’s not the same kind of animosity that there used to be. Nowadays, everyone has friends in the other houses. Speaking of….” Octavia trailed off as she spotted Wells walking down the hallway. Clarke followed Octavia’s gaze and then glowered.

She quickly turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady and muttered, “Butter beer.” And grabbed onto Octavia’s arm pulling her through the portrait hole before it shut behind them.

 “You have to talk to him eventually, Clarke.” Octavia sighed.  “No I don’t” Clarke pulled at her tie, loosening it from her neck and shrugged it off. “I don’t have anything to say to him and I definitely don’t want to hear anything he has to say.”

“Maybe he has an explanation….” Octavia tried to reason, but stopped when she saw the fury rise on her friend’s face. “An explanation! You think he has a reason for getting my father executed?” Clarke shouted and threw her tie down onto the floor. Her screeching drew the attention of the brand new first years that were huddled by the fireplace.

Clarke stormed off, Octavia following quickly behind, stomping up the stairs to the fourth year dormitory. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.” Octavia said softly, putting Clarke’s tie that she had picked up gently on the bed.

Clarke took a deep breath, calming herself down. “It doesn’t matter. Our friendship is over and I don’t ever have to talk to him again.” Clarke said putting an end to the discussion. Octavia put her hands up in surrender. The last thing she wanted was to be on Clarke Griffin’s bad side.

Clarke opened her trunk, taking out her night clothes. “Let’s just get to sleep. We have Defense with Indra at eight tomorrow morning.” She gave a weak smile to Octavia, showing the girl that they were okay.

Octavia groaned and fell onto her mattress. “Don’t remind me. I’m just glad we have that class with the Hufflepuffs instead of Ravenclaws. It’s like she’s not even the Head of Gryffindor, with the way that she favors Lexa.”

“Sure, that’s the only reason you’re happy we’re with the Hufflepuffs.” Clarke smiled.

“Looks who’s talking. Lincolns not even in our year. The only other Hufflepuffs are either girls, not my type or I’m not their type.” Octavia smirked. “I don’t know what you see in Collins, his hair is so floppy.”

“Hey, I like his hair.”

“You just like hair.”

Clarke look wistful for a second, then hummed, “Yeah, I won’t argue with that.”

The girls got into their beds and closed the curtains, draping themselves in comforting darkness. Before Clarke went to sleep she quietly issued a silencing spell over her bed. She didn’t want to keep anyone else up with the nightmares she knew would come.

* * *

 

“For today’s lesson, we will be dealing with boggarts.” Professor Indra’s strong voice declared. “Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?” Her withering stare peered at the students before her. Each and every one of them was avoiding eye contact, trying to be overlooked. “Mr. Jordan, perhaps you could tell me. It was, after all, pat of twelve chapters I assigned for today’s class.”

Jasper Jordan’s eyes widened at the sound of his name. “Sorry, I…I um…”He stumbled out. His cheeks went pink when his crush, Maya Vie, gave him a small comforting smile from the desk next to his.

“Oktavia,” the professor said, with her barely noticeable accent seeping through, “can you help your housemate by giving me the correct answer?”

Octavia, always eager to impress her idol, licked her lips in determination. “A boggart is a non-being that takes the shape of its viewer’s greatest fear. Due to its shape-shifting abilities, no one knows what it actually looks like. In addition, it is particularly fond of hiding in confined dark places.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and whispered to her friend, “Kiss-ass.”

Unfortunately, Clarke’s comment did not go unnoticed by Indra. “Ms. Griffin, do you know the charm that combats a boggarts ability?” She demanded.

“Riddikulus. The charm itself does not repel the boggart, but instead turns it into something comical, which causes laughter. The laughter is the real weapon. “Clarke answered confidently.

In order to distract herself throughout the summer, Clarke had dived headfirst into her school books, reading them all at least twice, cover to cover.

While Indra was disappointed with Clarke’s correct answer, she did not let that dispel her from punishing the insolent student. “That is correct. Since you seem to know all about boggarts, I will let you demonstrate your knowledge to your class. As we all know, it doesn’t matter what you know, if you can’t put that information into practice.” Indra motioned to the wardrobe to the side of the classroom. The ornate wooden piece of furniture shook as the boggart within struggled to escape.

Octavia slumped in her seat; she wanted nothing more than to be given a change to impress her Professor. Clarke, on the other hand, rose slowly, wishing she had just kept her mouth shut. Her heart began to race as she tried to come up with any fear other than the one that haunted her nightmares. Unfortunately, in only three small steps she stood in front of the wardrobe, dreading what she knew would come out.

“You can do it Clarke!” Finn Collins cheered from the back of the classroom, but instantly went silent as Indra shot him a glare.

“I will unlock the door, and then you will have to say the charm. You must concentrate in order for the charm to work. Do you understand?” Indra asked.

Clarke merely nodded and gripped her wand tightly as she waited. Indra raised her wand, “ _Alohomora.”_

The cabinet doors opened and a man, quite obviously in pain, stumbled out. He grabbed onto the doors of the wardrobe to steady himself but fell to his knees, his hands quickly reaching to his throat. His blue eyes watered and his already gaunt face tuned white as he gasped for breath.

Clarke’s body froze, taking in the scene in front of her. Once again she was forced to watch as her father had his soul sucked out of him. No matter what she did, she couldn’t move; couldn’t save him. It felt as though waves were crashing over her drowning her in despair. A loud whooshing sound pounded in her head. She was stuck as he clawed at his neck trying to stop the air that was leaving his lungs. Although there was no dementor present, Jake Griffin’s soul floated up out of his body, never to be returned again.

“Riddikulus!” Professor Indra shouted out as she stepped in front of Clarke. It had only been seconds before the teacher realized what dark turn the presentation had taken. Unfortunately, it had not been soon enough.

Clarke, along with the class behind her, was silent. The boggart, now in the shape of a deflated white balloon, lay dormant where the body of Jake Griffin was only moments before.

Once she was able to move, Clarke ran from the room.

Wells shot up from his seat as his friend passed, ready to comfort her, but stopped when Finn’s hand held him back.

“I got this.” Finn said.

Wells shrugged him off. “But I…”

“Look, we both know you’re the last person she wants to see right now. I got this.” He asserted. Wells looked down in defeat, knowing the other boy was right.

“Go.” He said. Finn nodded and ran out the door.

* * *

 

 “Hey, hey! Hold up! Clarke wait” Finn yelled as he tried to catch up. Clarke slowed, more because of her body’s emotional breakdown that was starting to cascade all around her, than due to the boy’s pleas. Her hands shook and she placed them on the stone wall in an attempt to steady them. Silent tears were streaming down her face.

“Hey,” Finn said softly as he reached out to touch shoulder. He walked around to stand in front of her and placed his palm on her cheek. “Clarke.”

At the sound of her name, Clarke looked up into the eyes of the boy in front of her. They were warm and comforting. She stepped forward into his embrace. Finn held her tightly as her whole body shook.

“It’s going to be okay.” He soothed. However, Clarkes head shot up, nearly hitting his chin. “How can you say that? It’s not going to be okay! He’s dead, never coming back. The minister had his soul sucked out by dementor! You saw it.” She gestured back towards the classroom.

“It’s going to be okay.” Finn reiterated. “Because you’re not alone. You’ve got so many people that love you. Friends that adore you. Me. I’m here for you, Clarke.”

“I just can’t get it out of my head. Every time I close my eyes I see….” Clarke couldn’t go on. But before she completely fell prey to her dark thoughts she felt her hand being gently tugged.

“Come on, I think I can help.” Finn smiled softly.

* * *

 

“Where are we? I don’t think I’ve ever been to this part of the castle.” Clarke said, trying to get her bearings. No matter where she looked, nothing seemed familiar.

“A school as old as this still has a few secrets. I view it as my personal mission to discover them all.” He smirked and then stopped. Clarke walked right into his back.

“Why did you stop? What are you looking at?” She followed his gaze to a blank stone wall.

“We’re here.”

“What are you talking about? It’s just a wall?” Clarke looked at him incredulously.

“Are you sure about that?” Finn once again smirked, making Clarke want to smack him, and tilted his head at the wall.

When she looked again, in place of the previously blank wall stood a large wooden door. “What the …”

“Come on.” Finn pulled Clarke through the door.

Whatever Clarke had been expecting to find through the mysterious door, it was not this. The room was nearly empty. The only thing inside was a golden ornate mirror standing in the far corner.  It somehow looked both out of place and right at home, fixed against the gray concrete floor and plain stone walls.

“I don’t understand.” Clarke said, confused,

“Go stand in front it.” He nudged her forward by pushing on her shoulder. Clarke cautiously stepped towards the gleaming surface, not quite sure what to expect. It was just a mirror, after all. However, as soon as she stepped directly in front of it, she gasped. Finn smiled, “What do you see?” he asked.

“My…my dad. He… He’s smiling. Looking at a sketch I drew him.” Clarke had tears starting in the corners of her eyes. Fortunately these tears were from joy, instead of heartache. It was her greatest dream, to see her dad smiling at her again, breathing again. It was dream that could chase away her nightmares.

“There.” Finn said. “Now, every time you think of him, you can see him like this. Happy.” He put a comforting hand. It fell however, when Clarke turned around.

“Thank you.” She said, and then her lips latched onto his in a crushing kiss.

* * *

 

“Well, you’re certainly in a better mood, since I last saw you.” Octavia said as Clarke swayed happily next to her in the hallway.

“I really am.’ She said. She couldn’t get the smile off from her face.

“Indra felt really bad about what happened. Well, at least I think she did. You can never tell with her. Anyway. She let the class go right after you and Finn left. Speaking of Finn, what happened? Lincoln said Finn never went back to the Hufflepuff basement.” Octavia cocked an eyebrow.

Clarke stopped walking and turned to her friend. “We kissed” She smiled as she spoke.

“Just kissed? You both were out all night.” Octavia smirked.

“Yes, Octavia. We only kissed. We just talked afterwards. He and I just click. I mean he really-…What?” Clarke asked as she saw the strange look that was now adorning Octavia’s face.

“Good. Just kissing is good.”

“Why? Just the other day you were saying how I should ‘woman up and bone him’. Those were your exact words.” In response to her now distressed and confused friend, Octavia only tilted her chin to behind Clarke.

Clarke turned around and froze.

There was Finn. Kissing another girl.

“That’s why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have the beginning and the end of Flarke, Finn/Clarke, etc. Now a much as I hate Finn for his actions in Season 2, he was never a horrible guy at heart. Sure he had some serious mental issues and creepy attachment issues, but I won't misrepresent him to be completely horrible.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will start will the building of a Clarke/Lexa friendship of sorts. (Finally) Also, Raven, because she's awesome.
> 
> For any Potterheads reading this, I did leave a small clue as to where I'm talking the plot. It's from the movies, not the books though.
> 
> Once again, comment and leave kudos!!


End file.
